Mythical Gem Saga
by mielshen
Summary: Kaito menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain game online. MMORPG!AU. Post-BO. Kaishin/Shinkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

 **MMORPG World**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning:  
\- Mmorpg!AU : untuk yang belum pernah bermain game tipe ini sangat mungkin akan bingung, tapi author sudah berusaha menghindari istilah game yang terlalu teknikal ' _sebisanya_ '.  
\- kaishin/shinkai : author tidak suka melihat dan berpikir salah satu dari mereka terlalu uke, jadi keduanya sama-sama seme.  
\- Prolog : ini hanya prolog, jadi.. wajar kalau pendek, ok?

* * *

Sudah terselesaikannya kasus Pandora dan Organisasi Hitam membuat jadwal Kaito tiba-tiba menjadi terasa senggang. Dia tidak berhenti menjadi Kaito KID, tentu saja, itu adalah identitas berharga peninggalan ayahnya. Dia akan tetap menghidupkan image KID selama dia bisa. Hanya saja, hilangnya bahaya utama itu membuat Kaito jadi, yah, jadi lebih senggang. Dia tidak perlu lagi memilih menyelidiki sejarah dari batu berharga yang akan dicurinya, asal batu berharga apa saja bisa. Dia tidak perlu membuat persiapan lebih untuk mengantisipasi adanya spider ataupun sniper, asal _have fun_ saja sekarang sih. Bahkan rival kecilnya yang paling dekat dalam menangkapnya juga menghilang entah kemana.

 _Siapa dia itu?_ Dia menghilang. Lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan _Kaito_ tidak bisa menemukannya. Padahal Kaito memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa apapun yang dia ingin dapatkan akan berada dalam genggamannya. Karena dia adalah pencuri professional dan terbaik. Tapi bagaimanapun dia mencari, dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Conan. Sejauh yang sudah bisa didapatkan Kaito, ini seperti sejak awal Conan memang sudah tidak ada.. tidak pernah ada. Kaito hanya bisa mencapai kesimpulan bahwa anak itu bukan 'Conan'. Dan bahwa kemungkinan besar anak itu sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya. Karenanya, Kaito tidak bisa menemukannya. Bahkan Mouri Ran yang selalu ( _selalu!_ ) berada di dekat Conan juga.. err.. dia menjawab pertanyaan Kaito dengan jujur sih, tapi Kaito tahu informasi yang dimiliki Ran itu salah kaprah. Pencarian pun buntu.

Kembali pada topik tadi, Kaito senggang. Dia nganggur. Merasa bosan. Dan kampus juga libur. Parahnya, liburan anak kuliah itu lama (menurutnya!). Kaito KID juga tidak bisa keluar karena dia sudah kehabisan daftar batu berharga besar yang belum pernah dicuri oleh KID (mungkin dia perlu melebarkan kategori barang curiannya?). Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan dan tidak ada yang bisa dikerjai (semua orang pergi liburan bersama keluarga, Kaito tidak ingin numpang ikut dan mengganggu), Kaito mulai tersesat dalam dunia MMORPG. Massively multiplayer online role-playing games.

Kebetulan saat itu ada game online yang baru dibuka untuk publik, bertemakan dunia fantasi, yang hanya bisa diakses di Jepang. Mythical Gem Saga. Hmm.. judulnya saja sudah menarik minat Kaito. Game ini berkisah bahwa terdapat suatu permata yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang berubah menjadi baik ketika pemiliknya baik, dan menjadi jahat ketika pemiliknya jahat. Namun karena suatu kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dihindari, permata itu pecah menjadi ribuan keping dan tersebar di seluruh dunia. Untuk menjadi kuat secara signifikan para pemain harus berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan permata tersebut, dari merebut pecahan yang dimiliki Monster Boss, dari transaksi dengan pemain lain, ataupun dari mencuri pecahan milik pemain lain.

Terdapat berbagai job yang dapat dipilih oleh pemain, diantaranya mage, priest, knight, elf, thief, demon hunter. Kaito lebih tertarik menjadi demon hunter, karena mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang. Meskipun karakter yang tersedia untuk job itu hanya karakter perempuan, itu tidak masalah untuk Kaito. Dia sendiri sudah sering menyamar menjadi perempuan di dunia nyata. Lagipula banyak sekali karakter perempuan dalam game online yang pemainnya sebenarnya adalah laki-laki.

Kaito sudah menyelesaikan seluruh misi hariannya, jadi dia hanya terbang berkeliling, mencari monster elite. Semacam monster bos kecil, yang memberikan harta lumayan jika dikalahkan. Dengan terbang, dia memiliki jarak pandang yang luas di suatu daerah, lebih luas daripada jika dia harus berjalan kaki. Dan yang dia temukan justru seorang pemain yang berdiri diam, sepertinya kebingungan, lalu berjalan tanpa arah dan kembali berhenti. Mungkin dia tersesat? Kaito memutuskan untuk mendarat dan membantunya.

"Hei, ada yang bisa dibantu?" begitu kedua kaki karakter Kaito sudah menampak di tepi rerumputan, berdiri dekat dengan karakter yang baru saja dia sapa melalui chat lokal, dia bisa melihat nama yang berada di atas kepalanya. [s1-Holmes]. _Oh tidak semoga bukan Hakuba!_ Tapi memang tidak mungkin Hakuba, karena dia sedang di Eropa. Dan orang seperti Hakuba tidak mungkin melanggar aturan dengan mengubah setting lokasi dan IP nya menjadi Jepang serta berbagai perubahan lainnya hanya untuk bermain game online.

[s1-Holmes] menjawab sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan Kaito, "Lupin-san.." dengan nama yang tertera di atas kepala karakter Kaito, [s1-Lupin]. Ah, tidakkah ini pertemuan yang sangat mengagumkan? Holmes dan Lupin. Kaito yakin sekali pemain di balik karakter [s1-Holmes] ini sedang menahan tawa, atau mungkin tertawa terang-terangan..

* * *

Author's note:

Nah, fic baru? ini karena author sedang main game online.. wkwk..  
Crystal Saga 2 dengan nick [s1-MielViolet], ada yg main?  
(btw, s1 itu menunjukkan server, artinya server pertama, karena game online biasa punya banyak server)  
author juga mau mengaku bahwa storyline game nya diambil dari bola empat arwahnya Inuyasha (karena author ga kreatif, maaf..) dengan beberapa perubahan kecil.  
oh, selain sibuk main game, author juga sedang sibuk dengan wisuda dan segala macam formalitas, gladi resik, pernak pernik, pindah dr kos, urus ijazah, dll..

jangan lupa biarkan author tahu kalau kalian merasa ini cukup menarik untuk dilanjutkan.  
(beritahu juga klo ada typo, nanti bakal diedit)  
 _and have a great day to you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **[Treasure Map]**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detective Conan bukan milik author. System game di sini banyak yang diambil dari game Crystal Epic dan Crystal Saga 2. Berbagai nama tempat, nama item, nama NPC, bahkan nama pemain (kecuali Lupin dan Holmes) juga diambil dari sana (uwaah aku kangen mereka)..

Warning: masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kecuali poin 'prolog'

* * *

Tidak seperti dugaan Kaito, player di balik karakter [s1-Holmes], yaitu Shinichi, sama sekali tidak tertawa. Meskipun Hattori Heiji di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shinichi malah kesal mendengar tawa Heiji, dan bersiap menendang Heiji. Heiji yang sempat melihat gerakan awal Shinichi secara reflek berusaha menghindar sampai terjungkal. Punggung yang terbentur lantai jauh lebih mendingan daripada kena tendangan Shinichi.

 _Sungguh_ , Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu dari situasi ini. Memang apa salahnya kalau detektif dan pencuri berinteraksi? Err.. sepertinya memang ada yang salah dalam kepalanya, bisa berpikir seperti itu. Nah, percuma mencoba berpikir dengan tawa Heiji yang masih terdengar di lantai, yang hanya membuatnya merasa semakin kesal. "Hattori! Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan-"

"Eh, itu tuh, Lupin dah chat lagi tuh!"

"Huh? Mana?" Shinichi kembali menghadap layar laptopnya lagi tetapi dia tidak melihat chat [s1-Lupin]. Yang dilihat olehnya adalah tab chat common dimana seluruh chat tipe apapun bisa tampak sekaligus, baik chat world, local, guild, tim, pm, system, maupun speaker.

 _(Dalam chat world, pesan yang diketikkan seseorang dapat dilihat oleh semua orang yang sedang online. Dalam chat local, pesan yang diketikkan seseorang hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang di sekitarnya. Dalam chat guild, pesan yang diketikkan oleh seseorang hanya dapat dilihat oleh member guild yang diikuti. Chat tim hanya bisa dilihat oleh anggota tim yang sama. PM digunakan untuk mengirim pesan khusus untuk satu orang. Dan system adalah pesan dari sistem game._

 _Satu lagi yaitu 'speaker', ini dapat terlihat di tab chat common dan sekaligus juga pada area di atas kotak chat. Untuk menggunakan chat ini, seseorang memerlukan benda/item tertentu, jadi tidak gratis. Dengan kelebihan yaitu chat ini dapat terlihat untuk beberapa saat lebih lama tanpa tergeser dan menghilang ke atas. Namun bisa langsung menghilang tergantikan oleh chat speaker milik orang lain, atau dengan kata lain ditimpa.)_

 _WORLD_ [s1-Chilly]: beli potion dimana ya?  
 _SPEAKER_ [s1-cikal]: Jual [Wing Upgrade Rune] 1 slot in Rp. PM me.  
 _WORLD_ [s1-juragansandal]: di NPC Alchemist  
 _WORLD_ [s1-Zed]: klik ini - [Alchemist-Starglade]  
 _SPEAKER_ [s1-kiraxp]: *timpa* :P  
 _SYSTEM: World Boss Ice Queen telah muncul di map Arctic Arcade. Kalahkan untuk mendapatkan item menarik.  
SPEAKER_ [s1-cikal]: argh jgn gangguin orang jualan : minta digetok ni anak  
 _SPEAKER_ [s1-uizy]: timpa lagi. Wkwkw  
 _WORLD_ [s1-Chilly]: thanks..

"Udah kegeser ke atas kali. Klik tab chat lokal tuh," saran Heiji dan Shinichi menurut.

 _LOCAL_ [s1-Lupin]: heheh, maaf kalau mengecewakan, aku pakai nama lupin padahal bukan job thief  
 _LOCAL_ [s1-Holmes]: hmm, tidak juga. aku tahu seorang pencuri yang sangat suka terbang

"Ciee.. mengenang masa lalu nih. Yang kau maksud Kaito KID, kan?" tanya Heiji sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Huh, masa lalu? Ga selama itu ah. Baru juga se.. setahun.."

"Dan selama itu KID sudah muncul berapa kali.. empat-"

"Lima!" sela Shinichi.

"Oh.. oke.. lima. Trus, kenapa ga pernah datang pas dia mencuri? Padahal dulu seneng banget gitu.. Mungkin KID kangen padamu lho~" goda Heiji ambil cengengesan. Shinichi mempertimbangkan untuk membiusnya saja.

 _LOCAL_ [s1-Lupin]: oh, apa maksudmu KID? aku fans berat dia :3  
 _LOCAL_ [s1-Lupin]: btw, ada yg bs dibantu? karena tadi kamu kelihatan bingung..  
 _LOCAL_ [s1-Holmes]: umm.. benar..  
 _LOCAL_ [s1-Holmes]: maaf, tahu cara menggunakan [Treasure Map] ini? aku sudah datang ke map yang benar, tapi lalu tidak tahu harus gmn

"Hattori.. dia itu pencuri. Tentunya dia justru senang kalau orang yang berusaha menangkapnya berkurang. Tidak mungkin dia kangen. Kalau pun kangen juga mustahil kangen padaku. Dia tidak mengenalku. Yang dia kenal 'kan hanya Conan.." Dan inilah alasan Shinichi tidak pernah datang saat KID mencuri. Karena kemungkinan besar KID tidak akan mengenalinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika KID melihat dan memperlakukannya seperti orang lain _yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.._

Sejak menjadi Conan, nama Shinichi menjadi semakin redup dan menghilang. Bahkan dirumorkan sudah meninggal. Keberhasilannya menumbangkan pemimpin organisasi hitam juga sama sekali tidak diketahui publik, FBI saja hanya tahu dia sebagai Conan. Lalu untuk setengah tahun dia harus tetap hilang dari radar sementara mereka berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa organisasi hitam.

Sekarang Shinichi hanya berusaha menjadi seterkenal mungkin hingga bahkan KID tahu semua yang publik ketahui tentangnya. Lalu KID mungkin akan mengenali kemiripan Conan dengannya, entah itu wajahnya, kebiasaannya, kemampuannya, cara bicaranya, kematian yang selalu mengikutinya, atau apapun.. ayolaah pasti ada yang mirip antara Conan dan Shinichi yang bisa disadari oleh KID, kan? Setelah itu, KID bisa mencari dan menemuinya dengan mudah. _Kalau KID memang merindukannya._

* * *

Hmm, [Treasure Map] ya.. Ada cara mudah dan cepat untuk menyelesaikan quest ini, tetapi Kaito tertarik dengan karakter di depannya ini, jadi masih ingin bersama. "Coba klik 2x mapnya, gambar apa yang terlihat?"

"Umm ada semacam jalan bebatuan yang membentuk tanda silang di antara daratan bersalju. Ada beberapa tiang dengan obor di salah satu sudutnya dan di tepi jalan berbatunya," kata [s1-Holmes] melalui chat local.

"Oke, seharusnya ada tempat seperti itu di sekitar sini.." Kaito mengiriminya permintaan pertemanan dan diterima. Setelah itu dia membuat tim berdua dengan [s1-Holmes] yang secara otomatis akan diterima olehnya jika pengaturannya tidak dirubah. "Aku akan terbang di sekitar sini dan menghubungimu melalui chat tim, oke? Kamu bisa melihat posisiku kalau membuka map area ini, titik hijau di sana menunjukkan lokasi anggota timmu, yaitu aku." Lalu Kaito memencet tombol spasi di keyboard laptopnya untuk terbang ke atas. Pemandangan yang terlihat menjadi awan, puncak pohon yang cukup tinggi, beberapa puncak monumen, dan entah apa lagi itu. Kemudian dia mengubah sudut pandang layarnya agar menampilkan area di bawah dengan melakukan klik kanan sambil menggeser mousenya.

Kalau tidak salah, dulu dia juga pernah mendapatkan map seperti itu, dan lokasinya sepertinya di sebelah sana.. Sambil menunggu karakternya tiba ditempat tujuan, Kaito iseng-iseng melihat karakter teman barunya ini dengan menggunakan fitur view dari daftar temannya. Terlihat bahwa [s1-Holmes] memiliki level yang rendah, tetapi bukan tuyul karena dia tidak tahu caranya melakukan quest [Treasure Map]. Mungkin dia baru hari ini bermain game ini. Belum ada guild juga. Dan equip yang dipakai juga masih kacau. Ketika Kaito sudah mencapai tempat tujuannya, ternyata Holmes sudah mengikutinya tanpa dipanggil.

 _(Tuyul adalah istilah yang digunakan ketika seseorang sudah memiliki karakter utama yang dimainkan tetapi membuat karakter baru lagi untuk membantu karakter utama. Misalnya, tuyul ini digunakan untuk mencari harta, setelah itu harta tersebut diberikan kepada karakter utama. Contoh lain, yaitu dibawa serta masuk ke dalam arena atau event pvp (Player vs Player) lainnya untuk dibunuh oleh karakter utama agar mendapatkan fame/honor.]_

"Holmes-san, coba berjalanlah di sekitar sini sambil mengaktifkan [Treasure Map]nya. Kalau pointer yang berwarna kuning di situ berubah menjadi hijau berarti di situlah hartanya berada. Tapi jangan diklik dulu tombol 'mencari'nya," kata Kaito melalui chat tim. Karena akan muncul masalah yang tidak perlu kalau sampai ada thief di sekitar mereka.

"Oke," dengan area yang sudah lebih dipersempit, ini menjadi hal yang mudah. "Sudah ketemu.."

"Nah, sekarang kamu tahu apa kelebihan dan kekurangan job milikmu?" job seseorang bisa terlihat dari jenis senjata yang digunakan. Senjata yang digunakan oleh Holmes adalah orb, menunjukkan bahwa jobnya adalah mage. Sementara job demon hunter seperti kaito menggunakan senjata berupa scythe.

"Mage punya serangan area jarak jauh yang kuat, tetapi memiliki pertahanan yang lemah."

"Benar. Setelah tombol pencarian di [Treasure Map]nya diaktifkan nanti akan muncul beberapa penjaga hartanya. Jadi setelah mengaktifkannya nanti kamu langsung mundur, oke? Aku akan menahan mereka. Kamu serang saja mereka dari jarak jauh."

"Oke."

Holmes melakukannya seperti saran Kaito. Dia ikut menyerang dari belakang karakter Kaito. Tapi serangannya campuran antara api dan es. Waduuh, harusnya fokus ke salah satu. Pilih jadi mage tipe api atau mage tipe es. Kaito jadi gatal ingin memberi saran. Bahkan ingin memperbaiki equipnya juga. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak suka pada detektif ( _kecuali detektif yang kecil itu.._ ). Ini gara-gara Hakuba sudah sukses membuat image 'detektif' di kepala Kaito jadi terasa sangat menyebalkan. Tapi nama mereka sangat cocok, Lupin dan Holmes, akan keren sekali kalau duet, kan?

Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Holmes ini belum pernah main game online dan ini hanya iseng, maka Kaito bertekad akan menunjukkan segala hal menarik dalam game ini padanya, memikatnya agar tetap terus bermain. Karena banyak sekali pemain yang iseng nyoba main game online, hanya bertahan sehari atau dua hari dan menghilang, karena tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dan tidak merasa cukup tertarik untuk repot-repot menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah seluruh monster penjaga kotak hartanya terkalahkan, Holmes maju untuk mengambil hartanya. Karena satu tim, Kaito bisa memilih untuk menyimpan atau mengabaikan benda-benda itu. System game akan menentukan secara random jika ada satu barang yang diinginkan oleh beberapa orang dalam satu tim. Kaito memilih untuk mengabaikan semua benda-benda itu. "Baju dan senjata yang ini pakai, equip lainnya jual saja ke NPC. Batu-batu dan Potion disimpan. [Wing Upgrade Rune] tukarkan menjadi [Mount Upgrade Rune] ke seseorang yang mau."

"Wah, terimakasih.."

"Hmm.. dan terima ajakanku untuk masuk ke dalam guildku," Kaito membuka jendela dialog dari guildnya, mengubah persyaratan kriteria anggota baru. Lalu membuka daftar temannya, mengklik nama Holmes, dan memilih [Invite Guild].

"Eh, tapi.. level ku belum cukup."

"Kata siapa. System tidak menghalangi pemain level berapapun untuk masuk guild."

"Tapi aku sempat melihat beberapa iklan guild yang mencari anggota di chat world, rata-rata mereka mengajukan syarat level 50."

"Itu kebijakan masing-masing guild saja, dan guild ini milikku, jadi tidak masalah. Ayolah~"

"Kenapa.."

"Akan lucu 'kan kalau Lupin dan Holmes bersama, wkwkwk. Ayolah, akui saja ini menarik, yah yah?"

"Hahhh baiklah.."

Dan akhirnya muncul pesan system bahwa [s1-Holmes] telah masuk ke dalam guildnya [Moonlight], meskipun dengan malu-malu (Kaito tidak ingin berpikir bahwa dia masuk dengan terpaksa). Dengan ini langkah pertama untuk memikat Holmes pada game ini pun sudah terlaksana.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya alasan Shinichi bermain game maka itulah unsur AU-nya! Wkwkwwk bener-bener deh.. Chapter ini dah diketik dari kemarin-kemarin tapi stuck karena mikirin alasan itu. Awalnya mau dibikin Shinichi masuk ke dunia game karena adanya suatu kasus, makanya ada Heiji di atas sana. Tapi semua kemungkinan kasus yg terpikir pasti antara tidak valid untuk dibawa ke hukum atau terlalu lebay klo sampai melibatkan detektif segala, Game Master sudah cukup untuk mengatasi.

Jadi Heiji di atas sana.. ah, biarlah. Anggap saja Shinichi main sekaligus bawa kasus ke tempat Heiji lalu mereka diomelin ibu Heiji (anak muda kok ngurusin kasus mulu, sekali-kali main kek, libur juga..) dan mereka pun berpikir 'kenapa tidak?', setelah kasus beres pun mereka browsing game online. Karena author malas mengubah keberadaan Heiji di atas sana.

Btw, penjelasan tentang system game dan istilah-istilah dalam game perlu ga sih? Jangan-jangan sudah pada tahu lagi..  
Ini yg awal-awal masih aku jelasin tapi makin akhir jadi ragu, penjelasan itu berguna atau engga, penjelasan itu mengganggu atau engga.  
Kalau ada yg ga tau tanya aja yah? Aku bikinin semacam kamus nanti.


End file.
